Keep Holding On
by Pride Makara
Summary: You are Dave Strider. / Yeah, I Sadstuck again and I still suck a summaries. /


**A/N: HELLO.**

**okay, i should really update "a reason."**

**I'M SORRY, I'LL GET TO IT!**

**for now, enjoy this..**

**((I THINK I MESSED UP ON THE ENDING, BUT YOU TELL ME.))**

**Keep Holding On**

You're standing in the middle of the street, people are screaming and running, you wonder why… Than you can hear the gun shots, all of a sudden everything goes slow, the screaming is but a distance sound. A siren could be heard, but it's far away, a sharp shooting pain could be felt in your stomach. You slowly look down, blood is seeping through your shirt, probably staining it forever. Your knees go weak and you collapse to the cold, concrete ground.

Why is this happening? Just this morning, you were eating breakfast, safe and happily with Bro. You went to school, had an okay day and everything seemed fine, you had nothing in the world to worry about, okay, maybe a few things. Now, here you are, bleeding to death on the cold ground, leaving everyone you love, without even a goodbye.

You suddenly have so many regrets about thing you should have said, things you shouldn't have said, things you could have done, not telling Bro how much you love him, that he was the coolest brother in the world. Regrets that you never got to tell John, Jade and Rose how much you appreciate their friendships and love them. You regret not spending more time with everyone, not doing things for them, just not being able to say goodbye before you die.

Where's your beloved Irony now? Gone, just like you're going to be, sorrow washes over your body and suddenly, it's really hard to breathe. You want to cry, you don't want to die, you just want to be home, with Bro, talking to John, Jade and Rose, not here, bleeding out and dying. You're scared, so scared, what have you done to deserve this?

The sirens grow louder and you feel someone beside, whispering, "It's going to okay son, just keep holding on."

They put your body on a stretcher and wheel you to the ambulance, people are yelling at each other, a mask in set over your mouth and an I.V is put into your arm.

"What's your name son?"

You hear a gentle voice next to you, you choke out.

"D-Dave S-St-Strider."

"Don't worry Dave; we're taking you to the hospital."

"A-Am I going to d-die?"

You ask, your voice cracking at the end of your sentence. The paramedic gives you a sad look, "Not if I can help it… Now shhh."

Your eyes close slightly behind your shades, feeling so tired, the next few minutes are a blur, but they feel like hours. You're being wheeled into a hospital, people are rushing around.

"DAVE!"

That voice sounds so familiar, someone grabs your hand.

"Oh my god… Dave."

You look to the side, Bro, John, Jade, Rose, are standing there, crying.

"Excuse me sir, but we really need to get him in the E.R."

The nurses try to pull them back, "You can't go in there!"

They're screaming and struggling.

"B-Bro."

You croak, they stop and stare, your eyes water up as your shades fall off.

"I-I love you.."

'_**And I'm sorry…' **_They rush you into the E.R, set you up on the machines and rip open your shirt. Everything hurts now and the room is so bright.

'_**Dave…'**_

You roll your head and see a woman, wearing a long white dress, golden hair, falling down her back, framing her gentle face. You stare in awe, she reaches out her hand and calls your name again, slowly you reach out to her and take her hand. She pulls you into her arms and cradles you. The pain no longer exists, you're no longer tired.

'_**Mom…'**_ You whisper and smile, hugging her back.

"WE'RE LOSING HIM!"

The doctors scream as the line starts to go flat, they try urgently to start it again, but alas it doesn't work. The doctors and nurses stare at your body sadly, but for some reason it doesn't bug you.

'_**Let's go home… Dave.'**_

You nod and follow your mom, into the bright light, that no longer scares you.

** . . . -**

You hug Jade as Rose tried to calm down Bro, you hear a door shut, as a nurse comes out. She's staring at her feet, wiping her eyes and it hits you.

'_**No…'**_

Everyone stares at her as she utters those two words that break your heart.

"I'm sorry…"

"NO!"

You scream, everyone is crying, how could this happen?

** .LATER-**

You're standing in front of his grave, watching them lower his body, your best friend... Tears are slipping down your cheeks, Rose and Jade are hugging each other, crying their eyes out. Bro has his head hanging, shades covering his eyes, but you know, he's crying too. Everyone starts to leave, the four of you stand there, being the last too.

"I'll give you all a ride home.."

You hear Bro say, nodding you turn around, something catches your eye and makes you stop. Standing by a willow tree, is Dave… And probably the most beautiful woman you ever saw. Dave is smiling, waving at you, holding the ladies hand. He's wearing a white tux, like the one he was buried in. You see his mouth move, forming words.

'_**It will be okay, keep holding on. I love you all, John… My best friend.'**_

And suddenly, you feel like it /will/ be okay. He smiles at you and you smile back, just being happy, that he's happy. Slowly he disappears and you look around, Jade, Rose and Bro are staring at the spot Dave and the lady was, you see Bro mouth the word, _**'mom..'**_

You see the tear falling from his eye, but you also see the small smile and you all stand there, smiling through the tears. Dave is okay and he's happy, that's all you care about.

One door is closed, but there are still three open, for you, Jade and Rose, as long as you all have each other, you'll make it through this as long as you keep holding on.


End file.
